The Djinn: Story 2 in the Joyride Verse
by RCB
Summary: More adventures of Daddy Dean and Maribella, second story in the Joyride Verse**Rated for sexual themes, non explicit and potty mouth lanugage**


"I want to go." Maribella informed him with her arms crossed and her feet planted in that now familiar way. It meant she wasn't going to shut up.

"No." Dean refused, resuming his packing.

"We had a deal. You said you'd teach me useful stuff." she argued.

"I am. You're not ready for this." he told her.

"How do you know? You never let me go." she pouted. Bobby had gone on a hunt a few days ago and they veto'd her request to go along and do all the driving.

"You have school and you are NOT going. That's final. You understand?" he asked, daring her to argue again.

"FINE." she said through clenched teeth.

"Rule number one." he reminded automatically.

"Fine SIR." she said and stormed out of his room.

Dean grabbed his prescription and popped his pill. He never missed a dosage.

For whatever reason, she had agreed to go to school and informed him that his "A Team" efforts were not only unnecessary, but embarrassing and creepy. She even went so far as to make teachers sign a daily report verifying she attended each class.

Which was good since he had gotten bored with the walkie talkie by the end of that first day anyway. You can only play so much "Smokey and the Bandit" before it gets old. Plus it was annoying the shit out of Bobby and Ellen. They had started drinking to cope, and were fairly shit faced by the end of the day.

Someone intimidating still needed to pick her up each day though, to glare at her newest boyfriend. Bobby volunteered to take care of it for him. She had a new one every single day and he threatened her with the dress again, but later found it in a pile in the front yard, charred and smoking. She had salted and burned it and claimed to have no idea how that could have happened.

She even went so far as to comment that it was a shame too, she had planned to wear it the next day.

Dean never missed a dosage.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and headed down the hall, his room right next to hers in case she tried to sneak out. He had booby trapped the windows, but she had found them and disarmed it. He had another one in place and so far didn't think she had found it. He checked on his way out, still good.  
"I got a hundred percent on my Chemistry exam. I want to go to a party this weekend." she informed him as soon as his foot hit the bottom step.

"No."

"Okay, so I have to stay here and act like a normal kid, but I can't do things normal kids do... like go to _parties_?" she asked annoyed.

Dean pretended to think it over. "Yep that's about right." he agreed with her summation.

"I hate you. Seriously." she said crossing her arms again and planting her feet looking at him defiantly.

"Hey...first time today. You must be getting soft." Dean joked.

"You can't keep me from going. You're going out of town, remember?" she said defiantly.

Dean considered this. He wasn't losing. Who _knew_ what kind of trouble she'd get into at a party. Jesus.

"Sammy...can you babysit?" he asked knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"Wha.." she said looking dumbfounded. "Babysit? You're joking."

"I am NOT joking." Dean informed her dropping his bag and pointing at her. "You are NOT going to some god damned party."

"I so..I hate you." she said and ran upstairs.

Dean wistfully remembered the good old days when things came right out and just tried to eat him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The open road. Music. His baby. The only thing missing was his brother in the passenger seat, but he was feeling so god damned free right now that even that couldn't dampen his spirits.

"Highway to Hell..." he sang along drumming on the steering wheel.

Ringing.

"Oh Jesus Christ." he sighed turning the volume down and dreading to even look at the caller ID.

He'd only been gone a few hours. She should be in school.

Dean was suddenly afraid then. What did she do to the school? He pictured a blazing inferno and answered quickly.

"Hey." his brother's voice said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked gripping the steering wheel tightly with his hand.

"School called, a Principal Edwards. Says you have to come in for a meeting." Sam relayed the message.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Dean breathed out loud. "What is it? Fire? Murder?"

"Wouldn't say. Says a personal meeting is best." Sam told him sounding grim. "Said he wants her teachers and the guidance counselor there."

"You can kill Vampires and exorcize Demons. This just isn't fair Sammy. My hands are tied." Dean complained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's plotting something and even made me breakfast after you left." Sam told him.

"Oh god, you didn't eat it did you?" Dean asked figuring it was most likely drugged.

"Yeah." Sam admitted. "I checked her for possession too, just in case."

"You feel okay?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yeah, so far." he said nervously. "She made me feel guilty and insisted I had to eat it before she left for school." he explained.

'Dude..you can't fall for that Mickey Mouse club shit. We talked about this." Dean admonished his little brother. "Stay strong." he encouraged him.

"Yeah. Call me when you get there. This whole thing makes me nervous." Sam said, not liking Dean going off by himself, but deciding Dean should be the one to go. Sam understood his need for a break from the pressures of psychological warfare.

"Hey..I'm a big boy. Call you later." Dean promised, mostly because he intended to grill Mari about what the fuck she had done that it required a personal meeting with the principal. This was clearly retaliation for refusing to bring her AND not letting her go to the party.

Dean cranked up the volume and did his best to forget about his pint sized devil in disguise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh... hold on sweetheart." Dean told the half dressed woman apologetically. "I _really_ gotta take this."

He had been trying to get a hold of Sam for the last few hours and he wasn't answering. He was worried Mari might have tied him up and left him somewhere.

She pouted and nodded at him. Dean tried to remember her name, was it Bobbi? No..but it started with a "B", he was sure of that.

"Hello." Dean answered.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call." Sam said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" Dean demanded. It hit him then, her name was JoAnne.

"Oh..well..uh...we went to the mall and then for some ice cream." Sam said sounding sheepish.

"The mall? Ice cream?" Dean asked dumbly. "Sammy..do I have to remind you that she's the enemy?"

"Well..we're getting along pretty well." Sam said quietly.

"Getting along. Put her on the phone." Dean ordered. He waited until her heard the bored annoyed 'why are you bothering me' voice he was used to.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"What's the con?" he demanded at once. The pretty JoAnne was looking impatient and Dean held up a finger to just give him a minute.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mari replied, sounding offended.

"Why does the principal want to have a meeting?" he demanded then.

"How should I know?" she asked annoyed.

"Did you torch something?" Dean demanded.

"No."

"Pick a teacher's pocket?"

"NO."

"Did you steal the principal's car?" he asked suspiciously.

"Jesus. NO no no." she said annoyed.

'Why are you being nice to Sam?"

"He's nice to me. Unlike _some_ people." she retorted.

"I'm nice to you." Dean argued.

"You are not. You won't even let me go to a simple party." she argued. "Bad enough all I have to talk to are high school kids but now I only get to see them at school."

"Well..no way. Not when I'm out of town." he refused to let her manipulate him with guilt.

"Whatever. I'm having a blast with Uncle Sam anyway." she said sweetly.

"If you hurt him..." Dean warned.

"Oh. My. God." Mari said dramatically. "You are such a jerk."

"Rule number one." Dean reminded her.

"You're a jerk, sir." she corrected. "Are you done accusing me of things I didn't do?"

"You did SOMETHING. I know it." Dean told her.

"What's that? You're breaking up..." she said like she couldn't hear.

"Mari..stop screwing around." he ordered.

"Can't...what...that?" she asked.

"I swear to God..when I get back...no...driving." he bellowed into the phone.

"Call back when you're in a better area." she said loudly. "Sorry Uncle Sam...lost him." he heard her say clear as a bell.

"MARI!" he yelled and then his phone beeped, she had hung up. He dialed Sam's number right back, but it went straight to voice mail. She did something to his phone. He dialed hers, and the same thing happened.

"So...you done making calls yet?" JoAnne asked dropping the sheet that was hiding her. Dean stared.

"Oh yeah. All done."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look...I really am sorry!" he called after the back of JoAnne.

After he had hung up. and even with JoAnne showing him her enormous breasts, all he could think about were the various ways Mari might get one over on Sam. It preoccupied him so much that...

The unthinkable happened.

Mari was ruining his life completely.

"Arrrrggggghhhh." he bellowed and kicked the door.

"OW. DAMMIT!" he yelled immediately after. He forgot he wasn't wearing boots.

Dean held his foot while balancing on the other foot.

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maribella knew something was wrong on Friday when Uncle Sam tensely asked her if she had heard from Dean lately. She said no since it was true and felt slightly guilty about taking Sam's cell battery out a few days ago. Sam had wanted to talk to Dean and she had lied, saying the phone went dead. Sam believed her and pocketed the phone, confident that Dean would call later.

She stole the phone back before bed and put the battery back in so he wouldn't find out.

"What were you doing with my phone last night?" Uncle Sam had asked her the next morning.

"Oh...just checking to see if he called back." she had lied shrugging. "Eggs and bacon today?"

Now though, there were hushed meetings in the kitchen with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. They weren't technically her family, but she felt like they were close enough.

She still wasn't calling Dean "Dad" though. Number one, she hardly knew him. Number two, he was bent on making her life miserable. Number three, he was more like a warden anyway.

She planned to learn what she could and ditch as soon as possible.

She'd keep in touch with Uncle Sam though, since she'd miss him. He was pretty cool and so was Uncle Bobby.

"So Uncle Sam..why did you ask me if Dean called me?' she asked nonchalantly.

"No reason. Just curious." Uncle Sam lied to her.

"Oh okay." Mari said and dropped it. She would have to take more drastic measures.

"So Dean's missing?" she asked Uncle Bobby while Sam was outside looking over a busted up looking old van.

"He told you?" Uncle Bobby asked looking surprised. Maribella swallowed hard since he had confirmed her concerns.

"Of course he did. I'm not a little kid." she stated.

"Right.." Uncle Bobby said looking confused. "Well don't worry. Sam's gonna go after him. Probably nothing." he said taking out his flask which meant it was a really big god damned something.

Uncle Bobby held it out to offer her some. They had a secret deal. She behaved when he was around and she could drink with him. It worked out pretty well.

Also, it annoyed Dean that she listened to Bobby better than she listened to him, so that was a huge advantage too.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see if Uncle Sam needs help with that van." Maribella said sweetly. Uncle Bobby nodded gruffly.

Maribella went out to see Sam poking under the hood. "You need some help Uncle Sam?" she asked with her hands behind her back. Seeing her standing that way made him look at her suspiciously, so she brought them out front so he could see she wasn't plotting anything.

Not against him anyway.

"Actually..yeah." Sam admitted. "It's not quite running right and I have to take a drive."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Maribella asked, looking under the hood for the culprit.

"Not too far. Wyoming." he said nonchalantly.

"Hmm...I don't know if you can make it that far. I don't like the sound of that.." she said pretending to hear something that wasn't there. "Where at in Wyoming?"

Sam was trying to listen to the imaginary noise. "Uh..Lost Cabin." he said absentmindedly.

'Well..I think you have the wrong weight oil in there." she said since that was really all that was wrong with the engine.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I can do a quick flush and oil change, but you need to pick up the stuff." she told him.

"Yeah okay. Let's go." Sam said. "How long will it take?"

"Maybe a half hour. Are you in a hurry?" she asked.

"Oh well I just have to deliver something for Bobby. No hurry." her Uncle Sam lied to her.

"Well...let's go then. Before the parts store closes." she said looking at the VIN quickly.

On the way to the parts store she covertly interrogated him some more, he was happy that the engine was going to make it for his 'no big deal, not in a hurry' trip, that he didn't even notice.

"So he still hasn't called me." she said.

"Oh..well..you know. Gets busy out there." Sam said casually.

"Yeah I guess." Mari said able to tell the rest of what she needed to know by the emotions he was hiding carefully away.

She got all the parts they needed and went straight back to Bobby's. "So..uh..I might be gone a few days." Sam told her. "Uncle Bobby's in charge."

"Okay." Mari said convincingly from under the van since she and Bobby got along quite well. She toed the line with Ellen though, she was kind of scary and even Dean and Uncle Sam were a little afraid of her.

Later, she waved goodbye to Uncle Sam and went straight to her room so she could finally think and be alone.

He was missing. He had gone on a dangerous job alone because he was worried she needed a babysitter. Which was ridiculous, she didn't need a god damned baby sitter. She traveled the country alone for two fucking years after all.

He was missing and had gone alone without backup.

He was missing and it was all her fault.

She told him she hated him and then later pretended the cell phone cut out, hanging up on him and not letting him call back.

Maribella packed a bag and wrote poor Uncle Bobby a note of apology.

He was missing and it was all her fault.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh Sam?" Bobby's voice said as soon as Sam answered. Oh god, what had she done, he'd only been gone two hours. Was she burning clothes again?

"Yeah?" he waited.

"She took off. Left me a note saying she had some things to do." Bobby said gruffly.

"Jesus Christ." Sam said angrily. She was out screwing around and his brother was missing. His brother who was out there alone, because no one could trust her to be without supervision by at least two strong healthy adults.

When he found his brother, they were going to have to have a long talk about this kids future. Enough was enough. Dean ended up in the hospital over that girl, and now...maybe worse.

He was going to strangle her when he saw her. All that playing nice and helping him. It was just to get him out of the house quicker so she could ditch and run who knew where.

This was probably about that stupid god damn party.

"Says she'll call in a few days and try to be back for school on Monday." Bobby added as if it would make Sam want to smack her less. It didn't. It was probably just her being sarcastic. Again. Like always.

"If you hear from her, let me know." Sam said. She had disrupted ALL of their lives.

He vowed it was maybe time to think about physical punishment like a spanking. Ellen could do it. She was a girl.

"Sure thing. Be careful and keep me posted." Bobby said before hanging up.

Sam drove with his foot buried in the minivan as far as it would go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I uh..have more news." Bobby said a few hours later.

'She called?" Sam was surprised.

"Uh no. There's an old junker I had out back that's missing. I noticed she was spending a lot of time out there, but didn't think nothing of it at the time." Bobby admitted.

"So she has wheels." Sam stated. Which meant she was farther away than if she had walked or hitched.

"Looks like she got it running." Bobby said gruffly. "I'm gonna look around town for that Chevy." he said.

"Let me know if you find anything." Sam sighed.

If they were both okay, he was going to strangle the both of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maribella drove like the devil was chasing her to Wyoming. She'd passed through once, hitching a ride with a trucker on her way back to the east coast.

She never heard of a place called "Lost Cabin" though, and as soon as she hit the border, she bought a map and looked for it. It wasn't that far from the state line, she found out, and was relieved. She could maybe be there in an hour, tops.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Uncle Sam to find him or anything. She just decided that since it was her fault, she should go too. They'd never let her though, not in a million years.

She resisted the urge to get upset again when she thought about the fact that he might be dead somewhere from hunting who knew what. Even Uncle Sam wasn't sure since Dean hadn't checked in with him.

Didn't matter. She was going after him anyway. She had been taking peeks in what was her grandfather's journal and she was halfway through now.

She was a realist and knew that memorizing ways to kill monsters wasn't the same as field experience, but she didn't care. The idea of both her parents being dead...she couldn't take it.

He was a jerk and all, but still. When she hadn't known who her father was she took comfort in the fact that somewhere in the world was someone who was _hers_. Which meant she wasn't alone. That thought got her through her mother's illness, her death, the foster homes and the court system.

She was scared to be completely alone in the world and if he was dead..well Uncle Sam was cool and all, but it wasn't the same.

Plus...she couldn't con her father like she could the rest of them. She might not like him most of the time, but she sure did respect that fact.

Maribella paid for the gas with money she had made running a con game at school and saved up for an emergency.

She had earned that money and he better damn well appreciate it when she caught up with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mari found the place easy enough. It wasn't hard to pick out the places icky monsters like to hang out after all. She just looked for something well away from people and broken down.

She scouted it out for awhile and didn't see anyone or anything coming or going. She decided to give it some more time and then go in. If it looked like more than she could handle she'd call Uncle Sam since she wasn't suicidal.

Maribella got comfortable with a pair of binoculars she had found in Dean's room and waited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"JESUS CHRIST!" Sam said kicking the tire on the decrepit van. He had a flat and there was no spare.

Time to start walking and get one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean knew it wasn't real. The pictures on the wall, the family albums, the matching dishes in the kitchen cupboards. None of it.

He'd been here before after all. His mother had never died and he had this whole alternate life. It was all fantasy though. The Djinn was with his body and was using him like a parasite.

"Daddy!" Maribella said, coming in from school wearing her cheerleader outfit and excited to see him. "You came home early!" she said enthusiastically.

'Well..I wanted to surprise you." Dean said handing her a present. "Happy Birthday." he told her.

She shook the box and looked excited. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out." he told her. He had found the box under his pillow with her name on it. He had no clue what was in it.

She tore open the paper. "Oh my goodness." she said breathless and holding up a pair of keys. "You got me a car?!"

"Uh well...you're a responsible and law abiding teenager, right?" he asked hopefully. She giggled.

Giggled. Like an innocent and harmless...girl.

"Of course." she said. "Where is it?"

"Better go looking." he said as if it were a game. He had no clue where it was.

She squealed and ran through the house excitedly towards the attached garage.

Dean followed, curious what he would have bought her.

"Oh my goodness." she said surprised. "A Mustang?"

"A Mustang?" Dean repeated. Why the HELL would he buy her a Mustang?

"A brand new car??" she said excited. "I LOVE YOU!!" she said and hugged him tightly.

Dean decided to stay awhile longer. He had a few minutes after all, it wasn't like the Djinn was going to drain him dry that quick. Sometimes it took weeks.

Dean had no idea that he was playing host to a pair. A breeding pair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AAAaaaa" she screamed out of nowhere and Dean dropped his beer, it crashed to the floor and he ran up the stairs three at a time.

"What?" he asked ready for anything.

"A spider." she said and pointed to a spider in the corner of the room.

"A spider." Dean repeated.

"Kill it." she said looking scared to death and standing on her bed.

Dean killed the spider and got rid of the body. "Okay?" he asked.

"Thank God." she said and he got treated to another hug for being the hero. "I Love you Daddy."

He had a few more minutes. He could stay a little while longer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I brought you a cold beer." Mari said holding it out. He had just finished changing the oil on the Impala and it was damned hot out.

"Thanks." he said taking it and drinking. Ice cold.

"I made you a sandwich. You haven't eaten all day." she admonished him.

"Okay." Dean said. "I need to clean up first."

"I'm going to Vicki's house. We have to study for the big competition." she told him.

"Right. The competition." Dean repeated having no idea what that was.

"You didn't forget, did you? The mathletes?" She asked.

"Oh no. The mathletes. Right." Dean pretended to remember. "Well hey..can you study tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out and go see a movie."

"Tomorrow I volunteer at the nursing home. Remember?" she asked looking concerned. "Dad, did you maybe get too much sun?"

"No. I'm fine. Well still..you're pretty smart. How about you skip studying and hang with your old man awhile." Dean asked.

"There was a party later.." she hinted.

"Oh. Right." Things were the same all over.

"You know what? I'm not going. Kind of lame anyway." she decided. "I'd rather hang out with you."

"Really?"

'Yeah, what movie did you want to see?" she asked.

"Anything you want."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mari crept into the huge abandoned house. Why did monsters like old creepy ass giant houses that weren't easy to navigate? Why couldn't it be a tiny old house? This was like a bad horror movie. Which made her the dumb chick that wandered around clueless until she got killed.

She decided that since this was a Hollywood type situation, she'd head down to the basement. Weren't they always in the creepy ass basement?

She opened the basement door and walked down the rickety stairs. She saw a dirt floor and KNEW this was where the creepy ass monsters were hanging out.

She tried not to make noise as she walked down.

Bodies. Lots of them. Some dried like beef jerky.

"Oh..nasty." she whispered.

She looked around wildly and found Dean then.

Pale..not moving...dead.

She tried to get a pulse and couldn't find one. She shook him violently, his head just lolled around. He had IV's hooked up to him and she was repulsed by the blood in the collection bags.

Mari heard footsteps upstairs then and wiped her frantic tears away. Survival.

There was nothing like this in the book that she had read. It must be in the second half she hadn't read yet.

FUCK.

She dialed her cell frantically.

"Uncle Sam?" she whispered.

"Mari? Where in the HELL are you?" he yelled.

"He's dead and it's coming..." she whispered. Noise at the top of the stairs then.

"What? Whoa slow down." Sam said.

"He's dead Sam. I found him but..." she froze then. It was coming downstairs, she had to hide.

Dean never would have showed up unarmed. He had to have some kind of weapon on him somewhere. She searched his body, which at least wasn't cold or stiff yet and found a knife with blood on it, laying in the dirt next to him. She wiped her tears away again hastily so she could see and was grimly glad that he must have gotten a lucky shot in with it at least.

Then she hid. And waited for a chance to kill the mother fucker that killed her father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maribella smiled at Dean. "This isn't too scary is it?" she asked.

"What? No way." Dean told her. Hellraiser was a classic.

Halfway through, he realized that maybe it was a little too scary. She had quit watching a half hour ago, her eyes hidden in her hands. "Uh..you want me to turn it off?" he asked. He didn't get it. It was kind of funny in a way. He'd been to Hell and that idiot was no where around. The real deal was WAY worse.

"No. I'm fine." she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Look, I rented other stuff too." Dean said and turned the rented movie off. They had decided to stay in and hang out at home, instead of going to the movie theater.

"Um..okay this one." he decided, since it was somewhat funny after all.

Again, she started covering her eyes. "Dad? Why are you laughing?" she asked from between her fingers.

"Oh come on. It's hilarious. Vampires and Werewolves in a war?" he chuckled.

"Do we have anything else?" she asked hopefully.

"Um..Exorcist? Linda Blair. Classic." he said appreciatively and then noticed the look on her face again. "Oh okay. Well...didn't you pick something?" he asked.

"I did, but I didn't think you'd want to watch that." she said.

"Sure..why not." Dean agreed. They were hanging out, not fighting, no smart ass remarks, sharing popcorn that she made for them. She even brought him a beer so her poor old Dad didn't have to get up and get it himself since he worked hard all day under the Impala.

"Okay." she said cheerfully and put in a DVD.

"The Notebook?" Dean asked. "What's it about?"

"Just wait..you're gonna love it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So...she doesn't even remember him?" he asked a little pissed he wasted two hours just so the old bat could forget her husband all over again.

"Well..she's old and has Alzheimer's. It's so sad, I see a lot of it at the nursing home." she said.

"Right. Your volunteer work. Hey, how about I drop you off tomorrow and when I pick you up we can go for ice cream?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay Daddy." she said and yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Dean checked his watch and it was only ten. "Already?"

"It's already ten o'clock." she yawned again.

"Oh right." Dean said wondering how the Hell she could be so tired already. "Well, good night then."

"Nite Daddy." she said and kissed his cheek before going upstairs. "Don't stay up late, we leave at seven." she reminded him.

"Okay." he said popping the Exorcist into the DVD player. He'd stay a little longer. After all, there was ice cream tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mari saw the blue skinned freak walk over to Dean and she froze. It seemed awfully interested in his blood, and it must be some kind of mutant kind of vampire like on Blade two or something.

She wondered why Dean had a knife to kill it with and realized that maybe he planned on cutting it's head off . There was no way she could overpower that thing and chop it's head off. She looked around her position for any kind of wood she could stake it with since it worked on TV. Nothing.

Maybe, if she wounded it, she could run out and get Uncle Sam. She would rather kill it herself, but that wasn't looking at all likely.

It took the collection bag down and replaced it with an empty one. Apparently it planned on draining her dead father dry and make him like the other dried out corpses that filled the room.

That thought angered her. She was seeing red and it wasn't from staring at the full bag the thing was about to drink from like a Capri Sun juice pouch.

She didn't think she had ever been so angry in her life.

Her plan, to wound it and run, fled from her mind and instead, while it's attention was on drinking her father's blood, she rushed from her hiding place and stabbed it in the back.

To her surprise it gave a yell and slumped over. It died somewhat noisily and broke the stunning silence of the abandoned house.

"That's for my Dad you sick asshole." she told him as he died.

She kicked it and it didn't move. She kicked it again a few more times angrily and wished she could kill it again.

"Huh." she said looking at the knife. Maybe it was special somehow. She didn't see anything special about it, but it was damned sharp. She decided to keep it so she'd have something to remember her Dad by. That thought made her eyes tear and she tried to push that kind of thinking until later. She doubted Dean would sit there and just cry. He was too good of a hunter. He'd probably get up and take care of business.

Mari started trying to get the needles out of his arms then. She wasn't letting him stay like that, not even for a little while. She wanted him looking better for when she found Uncle Sam and brought him back. That was his brother after all.

She wiped tears away again since they messed up her vision. "I'm gonna be alone now." she cried, and wished she didn't care. She'd been alone for two years before she met him, couldn't she just go back to that? Why did it hurt so badly?

She was about to call Uncle Sam back when she heard footsteps. Maybe he had found her somehow.

Or maybe... she was smack dab in the middle of a nest.

That hadn't occurred to Mari before and she grabbed the knife out of the dirt, feeling bad about leaving her Dad laying there for them to have another crack at, but knowing she couldn't lift him or drag him away in time.

She ran to her previous hiding spot and waited. She tried to calm herself so the vamps didn't hear her pounding heart beat.

Mari wasn't able to make her heart beat slow. Not at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello big brother." Dean heard and woke up, sitting up straight.

"Sammy." he said glad to see him.

Something was wrong.

Sam wasn't Sam.

"Been a long time.." Sam said taking a seat across the room and leaning back like he was comfortable.

"Yeah." Dean agreed wondering what the deal was here.

"That's all you have to say? Yeah." Sam said angrily, his eyes looking a lot less brown and a lot more black.

"How have you been?" Dean tried.

Sam laughed. A dry humorless laugh.

"Busy." he said then looking at Dean evilly.

"Doing what?" Dean asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Usual. Killing, maiming, torture." Sam shrugged. "I'm surprised you let your guard down. Haven't moved in a while. Finally found you." he said smiling.

Dean stood up but said nothing. His mind was too busy working.

Footsteps. Hurrying ones.

Maribella came into the room trembling and pointing the Colt at Sam.

"Oh sweetheart. You brought your Uncle Sam a present." Sam said with mock cheerfulness.

"Daddy?' she asked like she was unsure what to do.

Dean was slammed into the wall by an unseen force. "Sammy. Knock it off." he ordered.

"Don't call me that." Sam growled. "That's not my name. Not anymore." he said, the pupil seeming to take over the brown completely now.

"Daddy?' Mari asked again, crying and shaking so bad that even if she fired, she'd miss Sam by a mile.

He had a daughter, one who not only liked him but she loved him too. By being there since she was born and taking her to live with him when her mother died, he had lost his brother. He had put together that taking care of her meant that he had quit hunting, Sam, out of his own after Dean had pulled him from Stanford.

Apparently, it hadn't gone well without Dean there to look after him.

Dean felt squeezed now, like his heart was slowly being crushed inside his chest.

"Shoot." he wheezed. One way or the other, the gun would kill Sam. If he died in his dream it should wake him up, but he wasn't ready to go just yet. She loved him, loved spending time with him and it wasn't really Sam, just a dream version.

"Daddy?' she asked looking scared to death.

"Shoot." he said again and Sam laughed.

"I..." her hands were shaking. "I can't."

Sam laughed and walked over, taking the gun away from her. She didn't even put up a fight, she almost seemed relieved not to be holding it anymore. Dean's chest hurt even worse now. He couldn't choke out a single word.

"I told you keeping her away from the truth was a mistake." Sam laughed at him. He pointed at Maribella then and she was being slid against the wall, sliding up onto the ceiling.

Maribella was crying but seemed like she was unable to talk. She made choking noises instead.

"Shhhhh." Sam said putting a finger to his lips.

Dean's Mari would have taken the shot. She also would have told Sam to go fuck himself.

"That's for my Dad you sick asshole." he heard from a distance. It sounded like Mari, the real one with sarcasm and angst and a hatred for authority.

Sam laughed and released Dean from the wall. "Here. You think you can do better than her?' he mocked Dean. "Think you can shoot your own brother?" he said mockingly and held out the Colt.

Dean took it without hesitation and pointed it at Sam. Sam looked like he could care less and raised another finger at Mari again, slicing her open, blood trickling down onto the floor now.

Dean had an idea what was coming next. He couldn't watch her die, not even in a dream.

He cocked the trigger and Sam smiled. "Go ahead big brother. Let's see if you have the guts."

"I do." Dean said and turned the gun on himself and fired.

The last thing he saw was Sam's shocked and disappointed face.

Dream over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He heard Maribella screaming and he opened his leaden eyelids in the direction of the noise. She looked to be fighting off a Djinn, and not very well. He saw one dead on the ground and looked around for Sam but wasn't seeing him, not alive or laying in a state like he had been in.

Dean tried to move but couldn't, and seeing the empty used IV bags strewn around the room he realized he had been there longer than he had thought.

A lot longer.

Mari gave a scream of rage then and got in a lucky kick. "You killed my Dad!" she screamed at the Djinn and kicked it again.

He could have told her that she was wasting her time kicking it there, since it was a female, but he couldn't find the energy to speak just yet.

It had it's hands on her head now and he saw that spark of electricity. The same one he had seen when it almost had Sam under it's spell the last time. Mari's sqirmed and tried to get away, but it had her held fast, unable to move.

Dean gratefully saw his brother finally show up. Taking his sweet damn time as usual.

He'd give him some Hell over that later.

Sam grabbed up the knife that Mari had dropped and plunged it into the back of the Djinn. Dean blacked out again briefly, letting himself relax enough to do so since Sammy seemed to have things well at hand now.

"He's dead." he heard as he came to again. He left his eyes shut since Sam could figure it out and he was too tired to open them.

He felt a hand on his neck and he heard Mari crying over him.

Over _him_?

Huh.

"I said I hated him." she cried.

"Mari..he's alive." Sam interrupted her. Damn, Dean was curious what else she'd say.

"Did you kill that one?" he heard Sam ask her.

"Yeah." she sniffled, "I got lucky and snuck up behind him." Mari said. "Are you sure he's alive Uncle Sam?" Dean felt Sam getting him up off the ground. "Yep..heavy as ever." he groaned.

"Bitch." Dean got out.

"Jerk."

Dean heard the smile in his brother's voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean woke up to see a pair of green eyes looking at him. "I'm not dead." he informed her.

"I can see that." she said sarcastically.

Dean sighed.

Wish over.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Sleeping. He was tired." she said. "You've been out almost two days." she told him.

"Two days?" Dean asked and tried to stretch but he was stuck on something. He looked and saw an IV, with blood transfusions attached to him.

"Yeah." she said and moved a chair that _was_ right next to his bed over, about four feet away.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"No." she said and grabbed the remote as if she intended to watch TV.

"You called me Dad." he told her.

"No way. You wish." she said annoyed.

Dean chuckled. He did actually.

"I heard you." he told her, enjoying watched her squirm.

"You were delusional. Uncle Sam explained about the genie thing." she said, putting her feet up and flipping through channels.

"That's for my Dad you sick asshole." he repeated. He'd never forget those words as long as he lived. She killed a Djinn by herself for him. He also heard her crying about being all alone. He'd never forget that either. Turns out she really was just like him.

"Clearly a delusion." she insisted and he laughed.

"Whatever hard ass." he teased chuckling.

"Cool! The Shining's on. Jack Nicholson kicks ass." she said enthusiastically. "Uncle Sam said I'm supposed to babysit you. Care if we watch this?"

"Nope." Dean said, he loved the Shining. At least she had good taste in movies. "You ever see something called the Notebook?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't that the one about the old geezers?: she asked wrinkling her nose. "Uh..no." she said when he nodded and looked at him like he was nuts.

It was good to be home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More adventures with Daddy Dean and Maribella forthcoming.


End file.
